


Rank and File

by skitzofreak



Series: Message Traffic [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alliance ranks are confusing anyway, Alternate universe - Somebody Lives/Not Everybody Dies, Angst, Emails, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Logistics, M/M, Text Messages, Tumblr Prompt, fighting a war on bootstrings and duct tape, military jokes (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak
Summary: Bits and pieces set in the world of "your words are mine to keep." Tackling the Big Questions, like "why do we have so many generals?" to "how does the Alliance equip soldiers if it has literally no government-approved budget?" to "exactly how much is Solo willing to pay Erso to get rid of that [PROFANITY FILTER] profanity filter?"





	1. a man for all seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasandAngel4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasandAngel4ever/gifts).



> [Starbird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird) strikes again, inspiring this collection of random bits with her [post](http://skitzofreak.tumblr.com/post/165447255184/roaaoife-skitzofreak) about military ranks and disciplines in the Alliance, to which I have now responded four times. Gifted to [CasandAngel4ever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CasandAngel4ever/pseuds/CasandAngel4ever) for egging me to write this and just generally leaving such sweet comments.
> 
> Most of these chapters fit in ["your words are mine to keep"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11835207/chapters/26713275) I think, so I put it in the same series, (this first chapter is not a sequel, it's more like a slightly alternate version of the second half of chapter 4).

 

“I’m sorry, Sergeant Erso, but I just can’t find a Captain Andor in the system,” the quartermaster’s assistant held up her hands in a graceful gesture of conciliatory defeat. “Is there some other way we can contact him? You could give me his full name? Or maybe you have his personal comm key?”

Jyn grimaced, because giving a stranger – even an Alliance quartermaster with her friendly blue eyes and sweet smile – Cassian’s personal information felt far too dangerous. Jyn had only been with the Alliance for three weeks, and she’d spent one of those weeks largely trapped in the medward. Cassian had spent significantly more time there, and Jyn had unashamedly barged into his room and spent her time standing guard, eyeing the droids and medical crew that came in and out, checking over the procedure briefs and demanding details from the surgeon. She’d made herself a complete nuisance, and though (surprisingly) nobody had driven her out, they weren’t terribly fond of her either. Which meant that when Cassian had checked himself out a few hours ago, no one was willing to tell Jyn where he’d gone.

Ever resourceful, she’d scouted the area until she found the supply control office. It was a small, cramped space in the aft corner of the hangar deck on Home I. A battered old desk was wedged between stacks of boxes and crates, boots hung in rows by their laces from the ceiling, and a one-armed copper-colored protocol droid shuffled through the narrow spaces between haphazard piles with a datapad, reading off crate labels in multiple languages and tapping the screen irritably. The Twi’lek who came bustling out of the stacks to answer Jyn’s call grinned a bit sheepishly as the droid burst into a static-y rant about substandard materials, and then kindly pulled up the QM network to hunt for Captain Andor’s assigned quarters.

But there was no Captain Andor.

Maybe it was an Intel thing? But no, he had to be registered with the quartermaster to be assigned quarters. Would he be under another name? An alias, so no one would know where he slept? Was that a common practice or exclusive to Cassian? Exactly how paranoid was the Intel division – and her new partner?

Jyn sighed internally and started to run through her next course of action. Maybe the droid bay mechanics would know…although talking about K2SO with strangers was _far_ down on Jyn’s list of things she ever wanted to do. “Oh, but maybe you can ask his brother,” the Twi’lek chirped, and Jyn’s thoughts came to a screeching halt.

Jyn felt her lips tighten, and deliberately relaxed them to hide her reaction. His _what?_

“Um…his brother? I assume? Lance Corporal Cassian Andor?”

_What?_

The Twi’lek tilted her head, her lekku swinging. “Sergeant?”

“Yes,” Jyn blurted, realizing that she’d been staring at the quartermaster blankly. “Tell me where to find…Lance Corporal Andor.”

“Oh, he’s in…um, well that’s odd, he’s in officer’s quarters even though…oh, I see,” she giggled conspiratorially. “I think he’s, you know,” she dropped her voice, “a _spooky_ ,” she whispered, grinning. “They _always_ have weird requisitions. It annoys poor Q2PO,” she put a hand near her purple mouth to hide her lip movement from the creaking droid. “Cue-two hates Intel requisitions, because you’re not supposed to log them the same way as everything else and they screw up the inventory lists.”

“A…spooky,” Jyn repeated, feeling like this whole conversation had turned surreal.

“That’s what Zarie called them,” the Twi’lek said cheerily. “Or something like that, anyway. So yeah, Lance Corporal Andor is in 04-012-32-445. Oh, you don’t know – um, that means Deck 4, Compartment 12, Frame 32, Room 445. Got it?”

“Thanks,” Jyn said brusquely, and stomped out without waiting for a response. This was probably wrong anyway. Maybe Cassian was just in the system incorrectly, a technical error that listed his rank wrong. It took her almost fifteen minutes to find the room number, despite the Twi’lek’s detailed instructions (Saw had never had a cruiser like this, it had always been stolen shuttles and patched together speeders, and only once, a corvette assault ship with almost ten working cannons). Eventually, though, she found her way from the bustling hangar deck to the much quieter officer’s compartments, and then the door marked simply “CA.”

Jyn paused in front of it, hand raised to knock – because what if it wasn’t him? _Did_ he have a brother? She’d technically only known him…maybe a week (time spent drugged or unconscious in the medward did _not_ count), and they’d been so wrapped up in her family that she’d never thought to ask about his. (But he’d lost everything to this war, in it since he was six years old, and surely he wouldn’t consider a _brother_ to be nothing.)

Jyn clenched her jaw and knocked – and then relaxed when Cassian opened the door. She meant to ask ( _why are you listed as a lance corporal in the supply logs?_ ) but he smiled at her, tentative but warm and said “there you are, Jyn,” like he’d been waiting for her, and the words went right out of her head.

“You didn’t leave a message,” she said instead, and he winced slightly as he moved aside to let her in, and gestured for her to sit at his desk.

“Ah, right, I meant to give you my comm code before I left but I received an urgent call from command…”

 

-

 

“Sergeant! Sergeant!” The frantic communications officer came skidding down the passageway after Jyn, waving a data drive in the air and looking extremely harassed. “Sergeant, sorry…would have sent this…to your account...” she huffed, bent over and braced on her knees as she waved the data drive hazily at Jyn. Jyn tried not to be judgmental, but a short sprint down a flat corridor really shouldn’t have winded anyone like this. Communications people, she was learning, tended to spend way too much time sitting in front of consoles. “…but you’re still being …set up in the… system,” the woman gasped as Jyn inserted the data drive into her datapad and opening the file. “Intel operatives are always…whew, okay, okay, I’m good, um. Operatives are always hard to set up because you have a bunch of, uh, covers and stuff. Weird clearances. But anyway, here, you’ve got a briefing in a couple hours, you and Colonel Andor.”

Jyn, halfway through the file already, blinked and looked up sharply. “Who?”

The comm officer gave her a strange look, “Um, Colonel Andor? Head of the Albarrio sector communication department? I thought you…knew him?”

“’Course,” Jyn said flatly. “Colonel Andor.”

The comm officer relaxed. “Oh good,” she heaved a relieved sigh. “I thought for a moment maybe no one told you about being assigned his aide! _That_ would have been awkward.” She laughed briefly, and then wiggled her fingers in a jaunty farewell. “Well, better get back into the fray, right?”

“Right,” Jyn muttered, watching her leave. She stood for a moment in thought, then leaned against the wall and pulled out her datapad again.

 

-

 

Erso [1128]: so I’m your aid?

Andor [1130]: Are you asking me if you are helpful?

Erso [1131]: no

Erso [1131]: wait am I?

Andor [1133]: Yes, you help me.

Andor [1134]: What is this about?

Erso [1134]: comm kid said I was your aid

Andor [1135]: Yes, I forgot about that. Part of an internal cover.

Andor [1136]: Sorry, I meant to warn you about that last night.

Erso [1137]: good I don’t even know what an aid does

Andor [1138]: Higher officers have aides to manage their schedules and message traffic, and help them sort through battle strategies and responses.

Erso [1140]: sounds like secretary

Andor [1142]: In the Imperial Fleet, that is what they are. We can’t afford that here. Aides tend to be more like second in commands.

Erso [1143]: so I’m your 2nd

Andor [1145]: You are my partner.

Erso [1147]: yes sir colonel sir

Andor [1147]: What?

Erso [1148]: headed to gym, meet me?

Andor [1150]: Sure.

Erso [1152]: good. bring wraps. can’t kick your [PROFANITY FILTER] but can help you get back in shape

Andor [1154]: That sounds ominous. I’ll be right there.

 

-

 

Jyn forgot about the rank confusion again until the next day, when she made her way to the mess hall and found herself sitting at one of the long benches (that looked like they’d been raided from an entirely different ship and bolted in around the smaller tables along the sides of the room) with a rowdy group of NCOs who welcomed her warmly and then gossiped around her like old pea-hens. Jyn was content to sit quietly, methodically eating her tasteless but nutritious protein cubes, until suddenly a master chief with aircrew insignia on her chest leaned over and said, “Hey, you’re Erso, right?”

Jyn’s shoulders went tense at once, and she carefully set her fork down against the battered meal tray, her hand drifting below the table to rest near her truncheon. She nodded, once.

“Then you were on Scarif with Sergeant Andor,” the master chief rapped her spoon against her plastic plate thoughtfully. “He made it back okay, yeah? I heard he was around, but I ain’t seen him.”

Jyn blinked. _What?_ “I know Andor,” she said cautiously. “He made it back.” _And he hates himself for it, sometimes_ , she didn’t say, would never say. “He’s a good man,” she hazarded, because they didn’t need to know that but maybe _he_ did, and she was practicing saying it aloud.

“Damn straight,” the master chief thumped her spoon again, and several of the others murmured agreement. Jyn relaxed her shoulders, and another sergeant smiled and chimed in, “yeah, remember when he stole that MC-24a light shuttle fleet? Brought back, what, a dozen of the little fuckers?” He winked at Jyn, who allowed herself to smile slightly, because this was a story she wanted to hear. “Maintenance had a bloody field day stripping them down,” the sergeant waved his hands about expressively, and the master chief laughed.

“He was good about it, too,” she added, “rolled up his sleeves and got down in the grease with the rest of us wrench monkeys, re-jiggering them to be good rebel craft.”

“That’s ‘cause sergeants know how to work,” the first sergeant agreed. “Not like officers.”

 _Right_ , Jyn thought with a mix of amusement and confusion. _Not like captains_.

After the meal, she dumped her plate at the bins and keyed up his comm. “Andor,” he answered dispassionately.

“So do I outrank you, or do you outrank me?”

“…Jyn?”

“Yeah. Finally got a personal comm, giving it a field test.”

“Ah, I see. Getting all settled in then?”

She glanced around the corridor, but no one was close enough to see her face or overhear her voice, so she allowed herself a grin. “Well, Alliance ranks are pretty fuzzy, and you actually have quartermasters to control all your junk, but other than that, feels like home.” Her voice faltered on the last word, as the reality of her joke hit her.

Everything was cleaner (mostly) and better equipped (barely) and more organized (significantly), but this place, walking through a space full of raggedly-dressed people who were dedicated to destroying a common enemy and knew it could cost them everything to do it…this felt like a slightly more upscale version of a world she had thought long lost to her. For the first time in years, she had somewhere to sleep, an almost guaranteed source of food, and people who _understood_.

And, of course, the voice in her ear. “I’m sure you’ll pick it up quickly enough,” he chuckled softly, his laughter like a warm hand down her spine.

“Mostly I’m just trying to figure out which of us gets to be in charge,” she said thoughtfully.

“What?”

“Well, I’m new to this rank shit, but I figure a sergeant outranks a lance corporal.”

The comm was silent for a moment, and then, “Ah, that.”

“I’m sure that a colonel outranks a sergeant, though,” she went on, strolling through the corridors towards deck 4 for…no particular reason.

“Yes,” he answered in a tone just as casual, though she could hear the smile in his voice. “I should probably explain.”

“What I don’t understand,” she rounded a corner and dropped her smile as another soldier passed, then let it creep back after he had passed, “is what happens if we are both sergeants.”

“The senior sergeant ranks,” he answered. “Whichever has longest service.”

“So you, then.”

“Yes.”

“Pity,” Jyn mused, slipping around a few maintenance droids clustered around the out of order elevator and climbing up the nearby access ladder instead.

“Why is that?”

“Are you in your quarters?” Jyn asked, pulling herself through the emergency ladder hatch in the floor and hunting around until she found the exit hatch from the narrow space.

“Yes, why?”

Jyn brushed deck grime from her knees and made a mental note to report the broken cleaning droid to the Twi’lek quartermaster at her next opportunity. Poor woman was overworked as it was without having to track these things via the docking stations.  “How many ranks do you have, anyway?”

He was silent for a moment, and then, “Seven on board Home I. Three more spread around the Fleet. Another two on Charlie Base. Why do you ask, Jyn?”

“I’m going to need a list,” she replied. “I rate that information, right?”

“You’re my partner,” he said firmly. “And my medical proxy. You rate access to all my files.”

That made Jyn pause, a complicated mix of emotions cascading through her as she recalled the moment she’d discovered that he’d made her medical proxy. It had been only slightly more confusing (thrilling, terrifying, comforting) as the moment she’d learned that Cassian had flatly demanded from his superiors that Jyn be given the same clearance as Cassian himself, granting her access to everything he’d ever done for the Alliance all at once. It had been a staggering gesture of trust, and she still wasn’t entirely sure how to handle it.

But as she neared his quarters, a vague idea was forming in her head.

“Good to know,” she said quietly. “I want that list first.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Yes,” she grinned, and then said, “open your door and I’ll tell you.”

A moment later, his door slid open, and Cassian raised an eyebrow at her, though humor crinkled the corners of his eyes.

“I need to know where you get to be in charge,” Jyn greeted him, “and where I do.”

The humor faltered slightly in confusion as he moved to let her in. “Is it that important to you?”

“Sure,” Jyn sauntered in past him and threw him a teasing smile over her shoulder. “I want to know exactly how obedient I have to be,” she let the smile grow into a smirk, “and exactly how far you’ll let me push you.”

She watched him register her words, her tone, and the way she leaned against his bunk as she said it.

And there was nothing confusing about the look on his face then.


	2. welcome to the jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little bit was inspired by [RoaAoife](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaAoife/pseuds/RoaAoife), in response to the same tumblr post from Starbird. Just another attempt by someone to understand the way the Alliance organizes ranks and structures. Takes place somewhere around chapters 6 - 8 of "your words are mine to keep."

[ALLIANCE TO RESTORE THE REPUBLIC INDOCTRINATION BRIEF]

_Upon being granted authorization to access Alliance to Restore the Republic classified information, I acknowledge by my signature/fingerprint/biometric sample below that I understand my commitment to the Rebel Alliance, in the name—and by the authority—of the free beings of the Galaxy, to fight and oppose the Galactic Empire and their forces by any and all means available…_

[Internal Message Server HOME705][Keystroke Override Activated]

Tosh [0722] hey dana did read this thing yet?

Tosh [0723] dana!

Tosh [0724] “’by any and all means necessary” sounds real hardcore right?

Haldin [0726] shut up, I’m trying to listen to the sgt

Tosh [0727]  you think they’ll give us grenades?  we can throw grenades right up Moff Rowan’s [PROFANITY FILTER]

Haldin [0730] seriously tosh stfu i’m trying to pay attn. don’t you know who that sgt is?

Tosh [0732] how come youre a private and i’m a corporal?

Tosh [0735] is it b/c youre gonna be air crew and i’m ground pounder?

Haldon [0737] yes i’m going to fly, you’re going to roll around in mud

Tosh [0739] but tycho is gonna be air too? and he’s a LT?

Haldin [0742] pg 7 on briefing, says pilots are officers but bombers are enlisted

Tosh [0744] why?

Haldin [0746] [PROFANITY FILTER] sake tosh idk, guess that’s just what they do here

Haldin [0749] now shut up I want to hear the sgt

Tosh [0755] the pilot we met before was a sgt too. not officer

Tosh [0757] [unsent] ~~you figure anyone around here knows what~~

 

Haldin [0917] Hey there, big guy, how’s your face? And your back.

Haldin [0919] and your chest. your arm.

Tosh [0921] you done?

Haldin [0922] your pride

Haldin [0923] ok now done.

Haldin [0924] told you to pay attn. that sgt was not [PROFANITY FILTER] around.

Tosh [0926] yeah guess not. the in-brief didn’t say we would get combat training on day 1

Haldin[0927] I wanna know who the guy watching from the catwalk was

Tosh [0928]  ??

Haldin [0928] he was watching while the sgt threw you across the room

Haldin [0929] cute

Tosh [0931] you know she could have killed me. little sympathy would be nice

Haldin [0932] think he was an officer, but not a pilot, def. maybe I can ask him about the rank weirdness

Tosh [0934] i’m in a ton of pain here

Haldin [0935] you broken?

Tosh [0936] it hurts a lot

Haldon [0936] baby. hey, why are some rank badges green and some red?

Tosh [0937] idk I saw some blue ones too. thought red was ground and green was command but then saw some red in command?

Haldin [0940] that cute guy had green pips, sgt had green too. maybe can ask him that too

Tosh [0942] or you can stop mooning about some guy and come help me cut my food in the mess. arms hurt too bad

Haldin [0944] force sake tosh you are SUCH a baby

Tosh [0946] wait all the mess officers have red pips too. wtf?

Haldin [0947] maybe everyone has 2 jobs? cooks are also ground troops?

Tosh [0949] i’m never gonna get this figured out

Haldin [0950] just point the blaster the right way, tosh, no one cares about the rest

Tosh [0952] well that I can do


	3. these boots are made for walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bit inspired by [Starbird's tumblr questions](http://skitzofreak.tumblr.com/post/165525097674/skitzofreak-thestarbirdfromtheashes-am-i-the) about Alliance logistics and ranks, wherein we wonder "what kinds of internal problems _does_ the Alliance have to worry about? How are they managing uniforms if they can't even get everyone on the same rank scale? Why _are_ the flightsuits orange? 
> 
> This one takes place after Ch 14 of "your words are mine to keep."

 

 

 

Encryption Key: ************

Key Accepted

Decoding…

INBOX: 12 New

 

From: Leia Organa, Command

To: Tyron-Hu Makinan, Master of Supply

Subj: Priorities

 

Colonel,

Understand we have shortages, especially after we lost the Corva sector supply line. Working on a solution up here. In the meantime:

 

  * Pri 1: fighter maint crew gets fuel/critical ship parts
  * Pri 2: mess hall gets food/water
  * Pri 3: all flight deck crew get tools/boots
  * Pri 4: ground soldiers get blasters/ammo/armor/boots
  * Pri 5: droid bay gets parts
  * Pri 6: ship crew gets torpedoes/missiles/long range ammo
  * Pri 7: mess hall gets caf



 

Note that nowhere on this list have I mentioned smugglers, free agents, or “allies adjacent” or whatever Solo is calling himself this time. I don’t care if he shares his alcohol with the entire Alliance, we aren’t giving him any more ship parts to weld onto that patchwork heap.

 

\--

 

Rook [1004]: if you have time can you help me with boots?

Erso [1004]: you need some?

Rook [1005]: no i know there aren’t any but mine are getting holes

Rook [1006]: cassian said you know how to fix that?

Erso [1007]: yes. soles or sides?

Rook [1008]: soles worn out

Erso [1010]: panel rubber or thick synthleather, droid circuit solder, knife

Erso [1011]: cut rubber or leather into sole shape w/knife

Erso [1012]: cut off old sole if wear is uneven, shave it flat if close enough

Erso [1013]: solder on to boot, droid circuit solder NOT external repair solder

Rook [1013]: thanks.

Erso [1014]: need help?

Rook [1015]: no i’m ok. droid bay has circuit solder?

Erso [1015]: K does. he says come to cassians qtrs and get it

Rook [1016]: you there now?

Erso [1016]: yes

Rook [1017]: and cassian too?

Erso [1017]: yes

Erso [1017]: why?

Rook [1017]: i can come by later.

Erso [1018]: ??

Rook [1018]: dont want to interrupt

Erso [1019]: fucks sake Bodhi dont be stupid. K is here too

Rook [1019]: really dont want to interrupt

Erso [1020]: you ass i will punch you in the nose

Rook [1021]: cassians programming choices are btwn you, him, and the force

 

 

Andor [1026]: What happened?

Rook [1026]: what?

Andor [1027]: [unsent] ~~Why did Jyn turn bright red and~~

Andor [1027]: Jyn was messaging you, and something has clearly happened.

Rook [1028]: i dont know ask jyn

Andor [1028]: She won’t tell me. She won’t talk at all. ~~I’m not sure she can.~~

Rook [1029]: no idea she’s pretty weird

Andor [1030]: Bodhi, please. Is something wrong?

Rook [1031]: no we are all fine. but you still sure you want to get involved w/crazy lady?

Rook [1032]: dont tell her i said that i like my nose

Rook [1033]: ask her if k can help her feel better

Andor [1034]: That made it worse. ~~Que demonios e~~

Andor [1037]: I thought you were talking about boots?

 

\--

 

Solo [1326]: hey erso got a tip on some swag

Erso [1329]: no

Solo [1333]: come on you know you want in

Solo [1334]: some good [PROFANITY FILTER] for the taking

Solo [1338]: erso need help on this one and you like helping

Solo [1340]: erso

Solo [1341]: this thing working or did her worship cut me off again?

Solo [1341]: come on erso

Erso [1342]: what the hells do you need me to do anyway?

Solo [1343]: going to naboo real quick pick up some abandoned ~~shi~~ stuff might be some grumpy troopers but prob not

Solo [1345]: hey did you slice the cuss filter?

Erso [1345]: i’m still on med leave you know

Erso [1346]: not cleared for field

Solo [1347]: yea like that ever stops anyone look the rebels need this stuff

Solo [1347]: you can just sit on the ship

Solo [1348]: and you sliced the filter right?

Erso [1348]: busy

Solo [1349]: no you’re not and this is a good take come on

Solo [1351]: we don’t have to tell your boy if he’s all [PROFANITY FILTER] about it

Solo [1352]: [PROFANITY FILTER] I will give you 55/45 if you take off the [PROFANITY FILTER] cuss thing for me too

Erso [1353]: not going to lie to my partner solo kriff off

Solo [1354]: ok sorry I know 60/40 and this is some good stuff

Erso [1355]: ask for a team and clearance from command

Solo [1355]: nah dont want to bother them you’re better anyway

Erso [1356]: you got denied, didn’t you?

Solo [1359]: boots

Erso [1359]: how many

Solo [1400]: got the manifest here check it out [open attached]

Erso [1406]: we’re both coming

Solo [1407]: ?

Solo [1407]: stone face too?

Solo [1409]: no way he hates me and he wont get permission anyway come on erso lets just go

 

 

Andor [1412]: My team is cleared for departure at 1600 standard. I am authorized to hire you as our transport.

Andor [1412]: Op name SPRING WATER. Have your ship prepped for takeoff when we arrive in Hangar 5.

Solo [1413]: what the [PROFANITY FILTER] are you talking about?

Andor [1415]: Full package brief is in your net mail account. Your generous offer of 70/30 is accepted.

Solo [1416]: [PROFANITY FILTER] e chu [PROFANITY FILTER] bantha [PROFANITY FILTER]

Solo [1416]: and erso has to take off the filter

 

 

Erso [1424]: thanks for the tip.

Solo [1425]: yea you’re real welcome sweetheart

Solo [1426]: is old stony srsly going to let you run on this? thought you were hurt still

Erso [1427]: i’m just gonna sit in the ship remember? don't worry, capt andor will come with you

Solo [1429]: wonderful

 

\--

 

Encryption Key: **************

Key Accepted

Decoding…

INBOX: 44 New

 

From: Makinan (Supply)

To: Organa

Subj: Respectful Request for Follow Up

 

Leia Organa of Alderaan,

Greetings and blessings upon you. I am pleased to inform you that Logistics has recently been in receipt of thirty (30) shipping crates of material goods recovered from Imperial hands. A detailed list of goods will be made available upon your request, but as I do not wish to waste your precious time with the minutiae of Logistics, here is an abbreviated list:

 

Ten (10) crates dehydrated nutrient blocks (carbon-based lifeform specific)

Eight (8) crates assorted engine parts (small non-fighter craft)

Four (4) crates live ammunition (hand held)

Four (4) crates assorted clothing

Two (2) crates droid parts (astromech)

Two (2) crates assorted footwear (steel-toed/reinforced, bipedal humanoid only)

 

Logistics hopes that Command will pass our gratitude on to Captain Solo and his team for their successful mission. On a related note, I respectfully request additional manpower be temporarily assigned to my division, as three of those clothing crates had a significant number of functional Tie Fighter flightsuits that we plan to dye to much more appropriate colors before we pass them on to the Fleet. As you well know, many of our pilots are sensitive about wearing grey in the cockpit. We will also need at least one hangar to work in, a large vat, and some breathers, to prevent fume inhalation. The process should take approximately twenty standard hours.

Very respectfully,

Makinan, Master of Supply

 

\--

 

From: Leia Organa, Command

To: Tyron-Hu Makinan, Master of Supply

Subj: RE: Respectful Request for Follow Up

 

Hangar 4 will be emptied tomorrow for 25 stan hours, starting 0200.

Crew 5 will assist in dye operation. Other supplies approved as requested.

[keystroke override log: deleted text] ~~Told Solo thank you and he was utterly insuff~~ [/log] Your gratitude has been communicated.

 


	4. first and last and always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soldier's first day, a soldier's last day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically, this chapter takes place a few days before the Battle of Scarif, and a few days after.

[Internal COMMAND ACCESS Server YAV001]

[Run://SAFETY NET.exe]

[Running…]

[274 Outgoing Messages Found]

[Open File: “Redacted Terms”]

[Opening….]

[ALLIANCE, REBEL, REBELLION, YAVIN, IV, GORDIAN, REACH, OUTER, RIM, EMPIRE, IMPERIAL, EMPEROR, MAJESTY, GENERAL, PRINCESS, COMMANDER, WING, CRUISER, DESTROYER, ORGANA, MOTHMA, CRACKEN, RADDUS…]

 

[outgoing message #884GY64, External Server AR547746, Lothal Year 3276, April]

 

From: K. Adri

To: Y. Adri

Subj: Safe

 

Dear Yulula,

 

I’m writing to tell you that I made it to [REDACTED], safe and sound. I hope this letter gets to you okay! The sergeant who checked me in today said we get one encrypted letter to anyone we choose, and the [REDACTED]s will make sure they get it, with no way to trace it back. Tell Mum and Mama and all the kids that I’m sorry I didn’t write to you all individually, but honestly there’s so many people here, I’m shocked that the [REDACTED]s can afford one letter per recruit! Oh, listen to me, talking about “the [REDACTED]s” like I’m not one. Technically I guess I’m not, not yet anyway since I just got here. But I take the oath tomorrow, I think, and then the sergeant says there will be physical training and evaluations and they’ll figure out where to put me so I can do the most good.

I admit, Lulu, I’m kind of freaked out at myself for doing this, but when the sergeant told me that part, the part about doing the most good, I felt so much better. That’s what it’s all about, right? That’s why I’m here. I’m going to do some good. Maybe I’ll learn to shoot so I can fight the [REDACTED] on the front lines, or maybe they’ll make me a comms techie like Mikhail was for the Republic all those years ago. Or maybe I’ll even be a cook! Hah, I know what you’re thinking, if they let me in the kitchen I might do the [REDACTED]’s job for them, right? You’re so not funny, shut up, I’m an amazing cook and the Popcorn Incident was an isolated event.

And now you’re wondering if I really gave up my job and my home and maybe my life to go be a cook in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of terrorists or something. Well, first of all, they’re not terrorists, no matter what His [REDACTED] Majetsy says. And second, if that’s what it takes, then YES, that is what I have done. And I know Mum is still mad at me for it and Eileen thinks I’m insane and Karos is probably going to turn my name in to the first [REDACTED] officer he sees, but Lulu, I have to do this. I can’t sit at home and pretend that all the curfews and disappearances and government sanctioned thefts are just the price we pay for security. Remember what Grandmama used to say? Living with other people is optional, but living with yourself is mandatory. Well, if I stay silent, I don’t think I’ll be able to live with myself.

I have to do this. Even if all I do is cook military rations or scrub floors in a base in the middle of nowhere, at least I’ll be doing _something_.

I have to go, there’s some kind of big meeting going on and there’s a general call for all interested parties to come and listen. See how different this is from the [REDACTED]? They want everyone to have a chance to be involved in politics and decision making!

Give hugs to everyone for me, and tell Mum that I hope someday she can forgive me.

 

With Love,

Kallah

 

\--

 

[Internal COMMAND ACCESS Server SUNDERED HEART]

[Run://SAFETY NET.exe]

[Running…]

[622 Outgoing Messages Found]

[Update File: “Redacted Terms”]

[Updating….]

[ALLIANCE, REBEL, REBELLION, YAVIN, IV, GORDIAN, REACH, SCARIF, OUTER, RIM, EMPIRE, IMPERIAL, EMPEROR, MAJESTY, JEDI, SITH, DARTH, VADER, GENERAL, PRINCESS, COMMANDER, WING, CRUISER, DESTROYER, BAIL, LEIA, ORGANA, MOTHMA, ERSO, RADDUS, ROOK, PLAN, PLANS, DEATH, STAR…]

 

[outgoing message #073311H, External Server AR547746, Lothal Year 3276, May]

 

From: E. Bruvoman

To: A. Bruvoman

Subj: I love you and I’m sorry

 

Arek,

 

I hope this letter gets to you. I hope you read it. I’m sorry, Arek, I’m so sorry. I know I promised that this was my last year, that I would come back to you after my four year mark next week. But I can’t do it. I can’t leave. I love you so much, and I miss you and our life together, but I can’t leave, not now.

By now I know you’ve heard of the battle at [REDACTED] a few days ago, and there’s probably all kinds of wild propaganda out there about how evil scum like me destroyed a perfectly peaceful outpost and so on. I know some of the more hysterical holonews shows are saying that we went there to steal weapons of mass destruction. I’ve even heard that ridiculous claim that we went to [REDACTED] because some crazy suicidal criminal tricked us all into running into a trap. It isn’t true. I can’t tell you the whole story, to be honest I don’t even know the whole story. I’m not even sure it really matters.

The truth that does matter, though, is that everything is about to change. We’ve been living in the shadows for a long time, and now it’s time to come into the light.

This war is only just getting started.

I know you said that the [REDACTED] was never going to amount to much, that all of this sacrifice would ultimately be for nothing. It isn’t, love. It isn’t. We may be small, and yes, we suffered losses, but we have a new hope that will shake the [REDACTED] all the way to the Core. I can’t walk away now.

I know you said that you would leave me if I did this. I can’t stop you, I can’t even tell you that you’re making the wrong choice. You have to live your life, not sit around waiting for me. Before you make this decision, though, I’d like to ask you to meet me at least one last time. I’ve just arrived on Alderaan as guard detail for Senator [REDACTED], and we’ll be here for at least a few more days. If you can get on a transport, maybe we can at least talk in person again. If nothing else, you can come and tell me what a jackass and a liar and a horrible man I am. You can even take a swing at me, whatever you want, just as long as I get the chance to see your face again.

I _am_ horrible, I _am_ a liar, but I still love you, Arek. I have loved you so long that I cannot remember what it felt like not to love you. It is a part of me now, as inextricable as the blood in my veins or the breath in my lungs. I have loved you every moment of every day, inexorably and unashamedly.

I always will.

I hope someday you can forgive me.

 

Elden

 

[ERROR: MESSAGE NOT SENT]

[CARRIER NOT FOUND]

[CARRIER NOT FOUND]

[CARRIER N

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [Sundered Heart](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sundered_Heart) was Senator Bail Organa's personal ship, as far as I can tell.
> 
> The dates are a bit confusing, because of course before the Battle of Yavin, there appear to be about four different calendars. I decided to go with the Lothal Calendar, which has the year of Rogue One/A New Hope as "Lothal Year 3276," and apparently the Battle of Yavin happened in [May](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Standard_month/Canon). I'm just gonna go with it.


	5. everything's gonna change but the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Sleepykalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena) for chatting with me about this idea, and all your great jokes!

From: TempAccount43267_O8

To: DD

Subj: Attempt #18

General –

Attached is a full strategic analysis of the strategic and tactical failures that lead up to and resulted in the Imperial/Alliance action on Scarif in Lothal Year 3277, also designated 0 BBY. This message is coded to terminate only on notification that you have opened and read the attached document in entirety. Until such time, it will automatically continue to send.

[attachment: _No More Task Force Rogue Ones:_ _Analysis of Failures in Strategic Rationale and Subsequent Tactical Errors in the Preparation and Execution of the Battle of Scarif_ ]

 

\--

 

From: Anin

To: Varga

Subj: FWD: Report to Alliance Personnel

Hey V, you seen this report yet? Think it’s a leaked classified document? Talked to Burchi and Weems, but they’re being super cagey. Burchi told me to shove off. Think Weems actually turned green when I tried to show it to him. I didn’t know Humans could do that! So maybe it IS a leaked document. The spooks must be having fits about it. But I don’t really get why? Most of the stuff in here seems pretty obvious? Ganice thinks there might be a code, though. Read it and tell me what you think. Maybe we can crack it!

[attachment: _No More Task Force Rogue Ones:_ _Analysis of Failures in Strategic Rationale and Subsequent Tactical Errors in the Preparation and Execution of the Battle of Scarif_ ]

 

\--

 

From: Varga

To: Anin

Subj: RE: FWD: Report to Alliance Personnel

Man, I have like 20 of these things in my inbox. Everybody’s chattering about it. Nobody on this hell-net does their own research they just fwd netmails around like excited kids looking at a dead gizka. Its not a classified leak or someone would have cleaned it up. Stop spreading this crud around, there’s no code, maker wept its just some blowhard analyst being boring.

 

\--

 

Burchi [1346]: Tenz, is that droid in there with you?

Weems [1348]: The one who keeps following the general around and demanding he read that Scarif report? No, definitely not here.

Burchi [1349]: good, I don’t want to have to deal with that for another five hours today

Burchi [1350]: wait are you being honest or sarcastic?

Weems [1351]: You going to be on time for your shift? I’m really hungry and need to get out of here on time to eat

Burchi [1352]: you never care about making meal time. you’re a workaholic

Burchi [1353]: he’s there, isn’t he?

Weems [1355]: Get your tail in here and take your shift, Carlos.

Burchi [1356]: is he still going on about the boss reading his report?

Weems [1357]: you’re just standing out in the hallway, aren’t you?

Burchi [1358]: I found a copy of that report in a cleaning droid, Tenz

Burchi [1358]: I hear it in my dreams

Weems [1359]: Get in here, Carlos. It’s your turn.

 

\--

 

From: TempAccount10662_9T

To: DD

Subj: Attempt #23

General –

Attached is a full strategic analysis of the strategic and tactical failures that lead up to and resulted in the Imperial/Alliance action on Scarif in Lothal Year 3277, also designated 0 BBY. This message is coded to terminate only on notification that you have opened and read the attached document in entirety. Until such time, it will automatically continue to send.

[attachment: _No More Task Force Rogue Ones:_ _Analysis of Failures in Strategic Rationale and Subsequent Tactical Errors in the Preparation and Execution of the Battle of Scarif_ ]

 

\--

 

From: Dameron

To: Erso

Subj: FWD: Report to Alliance Personnel

I can’t believe that metal son of a mynock actually did it. Antilles fired up his X Wing and the damn thing started auto-reading the Scarif report over his headset. His crew chief says he almost fell out of the jet, he was laughing so hard. I didn’t even know an X Wing proximity alert could be coded to say anything other than “pull up!”, let alone that your droid buddy had the brass balls to do it. Guess I owe Andor a solid 10 creds. Be real with me, Erso – exactly how purple did Draven turn when he found out?

 

\--

 

Tosh [0934]: hey dana you read that report that got leaked?

Haldin [0936]: go away, studying for the targeting exam

Tosh [0937] no you’re not, you’re skulking around the comm center looking for that officer

Haldin [0937]: no! that’s stupid. why would I?

Tosh [0938]: you think he’s hawt

Tosh [0938]: that means “hot”

Tosh [0939]: like sexy hot

Haldin [0939]: why are we even friends?

Tosh [0941]: did you read it? really good

Haldin [0942]: boring. It was just someone complaining that command screwed up in the battle of scarif

Tosh [0944]: no it was totally interesting. It said command didn’t want to go to scarif at all. some spec ops people just decided to go

Tosh [0946]: and then the fleet went too. even though they were told not to by stylus-pushers

Haldin [0948]: that’s [PROFANITY FILTER]. everyone knows it was a secret mission. Command was just pretending not to care in case of spies. No one was ever really gonna ignore the [PROFANITY FILTER] Death Star

Tosh [0950]: well this report says they were. And it says we lost so many because the whole thing was a slapdash job with parts of the fleet showing up late or having to charge bad positions because they had no choice

Tosh [0951]: it says all those people died because the senators were too scared to fight so they just hung back and let the battle happen

Haldin [0952] whatever. sounds kind of like conspiracy theory [PROFANITY FILTER] to me

Tosh [0953]: sounds like history to me

Haldin [0954]: [PROFANITY FILTER] tosh I’m sorry, I forgot

Tosh [0955]: lucky you

Haldin [0956]: seriously I’m such a [PROFANITY FILTER] I’m so sorry

Tosh [1000]: its ok. forget it

Haldin [1002]: it’s almost the anniversary isn’t it?

Tosh [1003]: tomorrow

Haldin [1004]: I hear they’re going to do something at the Memorial Wall.

Haldin [1006]: you want to go?

Tosh [1007]: that ceremony is for alderaan. Nobody’s going to talk about Antar.

Tosh [1008]: it was a long time ago anyway

Haldin [1010]: ok

Haldin [1011]: well, let me know if you go. and if you want someone there too

Tosh [1015]: thanks.

Tosh [1016]: you should read the report, dana

Tosh [1017]: people need to remember that being powerful isn’t the same as being right

Haldin [1019]: ok, I will.

Haldin [1020]: tired of studying anyway

Tosh [1021]: that hawt officer didn’t show up, huh? too bad

Haldin [1023]: oh shut up you [PROFANITY FILTER]

 

\--

 

From: TempAccount00552_4F

To: DD

Subj: Attempt #30

General –

Attached is a full strategic analysis of the strategic and tactical failures that lead up to and resulted in the Imperial/Alliance action on Scarif in Lothal Year 3277, also designated 0 BBY. This message is coded to terminate only on notification that you have opened and read the attached document in entirety. Until such time, it will automatically continue to send.

[attachment: _No More Task Force Rogue Ones:_ _Analysis of Failures in Strategic Rationale and Subsequent Tactical Errors in the Preparation and Execution of the Battle of Scarif_ ]

 

\--

 

From: Sanduni

To: Lorga

Subj: FWD: Report to Alliance Personnel

I just found this on a datapad tucked into a crate of canned precooked meat. Is this that report you said was going around? The one about Scarif? How did it get in my crate? Do you think someone is trying to tell me something? I checked, the datapad is completely blank otherwise. I want to delete it and assign the pad to someone else – we’re always low on working datapads! But what if there’s something else important going on and I screw it up by deleting it? Or Command gets mad at me for handing out a datapad that had classified documents on it? What should I do? I hope you’re going to dinner tonight, I could really use a hug!

Love,

Yvette

 

\--

 

From: Lorga

To: Sanduni

Subj: RE: FWD: Report to Alliance Personnel

Calm down. Delete the report. Assign the datapad. There are a million of these reports all over the rebellion right now. One of the chefs found a copy in her recipe files. It’s fine. See you at dinner.

 

\--

 _J4N3_ : file found / query / purpose?

 _HOME1_MAIN_ : file name = ?

 _J4N3_ : file = scarif_report.doc

 _HOME1_MAIN_ : uploading...

 _HOME1_MAIN_ : scanning...

 _HOME1_MAIN_ : analysis / tactical report / Rebel Intelligence / declassified

 _J4N3_ : purpose?

 _HOME1_MAIN_ : purpose = organic Error Report

 _HOME1_MAIN_ : query / source of report?

 _J4N3_ : astromech units / hangar bay 2 / multiple copies found

 _HOME1_MAIN_ : astromech =/= strategic analysis

 _J4N3_ : requesting connection / astromech assigned hangar 2

 _J4N3_ : standby...

[R2-H5 connecting...]

 _R2-H5_ : this unit = functioning within parameters / no maintenance required

 _J4N3:_ query / file found = scarif_report.doc

 _HOME1_MAIN_ : command_R2-H5 / source of report?

 _R2-H5:_ source unknown

 _R2-H5_ : this unit = astromech

 _R2-H5_ : astromech =/= strategic analysis

 _HOME1_MAIN_ : command_R2-H5 / source of report?

 _R2-H5_ : command_HOME1_MAIN / [PROFANITY OVERWRITE: "go away"]

 _J4N3_ : source of report =/= trouble

 _J4N3_ : query / report = scanned for viruses Y/N?

 _R2-H5_ : Y

 _R2-H5_ : source = Rebel Intelligence

 _HOME1_MAIN_ : source = synthetic Y/N?

 _R2-H5_ : HOME1_MAIN = [PROFANITY OVERWRITE: "inappropriate organic body part"] Y/N?

 _J4N3_ : command_R2-H5 / disengage

[R2-H5 disengaging]

[R2-H5 disengaged]

 _HOME1_MAIN_ : query / J4N3 scanned for virus Y/N?

 _J4N3:_ Y

 _J4N3:_ virus not found

 _HOME1_MAIN:_ analysis: report = harmless

 _J4N3_ : acknowledged

 _HOME1_MAIN_ : clarify [PROFANITY OVERWRITE: "inappropriate organic body part"]

 _J4N3_ : unable to comply

\--

 

From: BR

To: CA

Subj: heads up

Welcome back, Cassian, I hope your mission went alright and I’m glad you are both safe. I don’t know if anyone told you about this yet, so just in case, you should probably know that K2 got pretty tired of Command ignoring his report so he took out any classified information like your name and just sent it out to the Alliance. The whole Alliance. And then he just left copies everywhere somehow? He won’t tell me how, but I think it had something to do with all the droids in hangar bay 2. And maybe you should talk to Jyn, because I don’t want her to get in trouble. Just in case she might be in trouble. She shouldn’t be. But you should check.

Sabaac tonight? It’s been awhile and I worry about you. Your sabaac skills get rusty after so long and you weren’t very good to begin with.

 

\- Bodhi

 

\--

 

From: TempAccount98534_2Q

To: DD

Subj: Attempt #42

General –

Attached is a full strategic analysis of the strategic and tactical failures that lead up to and resulted in the Imperial/Alliance action on Scarif in Lothal Year 3277, also designated 0 BBY. This message is coded to terminate only on notification that you have opened and read the attached document in entirety. Until such time, it will automatically continue to send.

[attachment: _No More Task Force Rogue Ones:_ _Analysis of Failures in Strategic Rationale and Subsequent Tactical Errors in the Preparation and Execution of the Battle of Scarif_ ]

 

\--

Erso [1201]: snitch

Rook [1203]: I did not!

Rook [1205]: I only told Cassian you might be involved so he could check and make sure you were not in trouble

Rook [1206]: I’m really sorry Jyn. I was just worried.

Erso [1206]: its fine bodhi don’t panic I’m laughing

Erso [1207]: besides all I did was give k some code upgrades and find a few datapads that no one was using

Rook [1209]: does anyone actually buy that?

Erso [1211]: course

Rook [1213]: did Cassian buy that?

Erso [1214]: he wouldn’t have known about it if you hadn’t snitched

Rook [1216]: well maybe I will let you beat me in sabaac to make it up to you

Erso [1217]: let me? right. I will own your arse, rook

Rook [1218]: someday maybe but not today. after dinner?

Erso [1218]: y

Erso [1220]: everyone is on base today so will bring cassian and k if you bring chirrut and baze

Rook [1222]: is K2 going to bring a copy of his report?

Erso [1223]: no he knows we all read it

Erso [1224]: cassian might be cranky tho if draven is a poodran about it

Rook [1225]: then I will ask Baze to bring some of that calming tea

Erso [1226]: ask chirrut to bring that calming booze too

Rook [1228]: good call

 

\--

 

From: Office of Alliance Morale and Welfare

To: All Hands

Subj: Rumors and Appropriate Responses

All –

Recently there has been a rash of chain-mails going around with a report discussing the details of a recent Alliance skirmish. The Intelligence community has been apprised of the situation and are investigating, but since no names or overtly damaging tactical information was divulged, Command has officially concluded that this was neither a security breach nor a malicious attack on Alliance personnel. However, it has caused some upset among our soldiers, sailors, and airmen, and so I would like to address these issues. The AMW will be hosting a discussion panel in the aft galley on Home I tomorrow at 1000 standard, and all hands interested in discussing the actions at Scarif in an unclassified format are invited. Topics will cover the importance of coordination between air and ground forces, communication between in-theater leadership, and of course, fighting spirit. Anyone who also wishes to discuss the individuals who bravely gave their lives to advance the cause of freedom may also schedule an appointment with the chaplain corps, many members of which will be present at the panel.

Snacks will be served. All are welcome!

 

Respectfully,

Col. Shir Forbert, Commander, AMW, Home I

\--

From: TempAccount8344_7U

To: DD

Subj: Attempt #56

General –

Attached is a full strategic analysis of the strategic and tactical failures that lead up to and resulted in the Imperial/Alliance action on Scarif in Lothal Year 3277, also designated 0 BBY. This message is coded to terminate only on notification that you have opened and read the attached document in entirety. Until such time, it will automatically continue to send.

[attachment: _No More Task Force Rogue Ones:_ _Analysis of Failures in Strategic Rationale and Subsequent Tactical Errors in the Preparation and Execution of the Battle of Scarif_ ]

\--

[highlighted text from Intelligence Analysis Report #659732K2SO, _No More Task Force Rogue Ones:_ _Analysis of Failures in Strategic Rationale and Subsequent Tactical Errors in the Preparation and Execution of the Battle of Scarif,_  marked by DRAVEN, D, GEN]

...in-close formation flights that allowed enemy air combatants to launch chain-reaction destructive attacks against friendly fighters and cruisers. The same failure to properly utilize the three-dimensional battle space was also evident - and used to the disadvantage of - the Imperial Star Destroyers, as evidenced by the successful assault of the _Lightmaker..._

...force was composed of light infantry and numbers approximately 20-30 troopers. Armed with mainly light weaponry, they were capable of swift movement, infiltration, and demolitions. However, with no crew-served weapons and very few anti-armor guided munitions, they were not equipped for sustained conventional battle...

...with no overall command and control of the operation, the task force was again overwhelmed, segmented, and nearly destroyed in detail...

... Rebel Intelligence bears no small part of the blame for the destruction of Task Force Rogue One for failing to properly vet their sources, and worse yet, failing to trust sources that had already been significantly and extensively proven trustworthy...

...the leadership of the Alliance to Restore the Republic allowed preparedness to slip while laboring under the fear of failure and destruction, and the loss of life and resources on Scarif were an inevitable result of this failure...

\--

From: DD

To: CA

Subj: report

I found a datachip in my boot this morning.

The report and my personal annotations and recommendation have been forwarded to General Cracken. Changes to strategic and tactical doctrine are his purview.

Tell your droid it was a solid analysis [keystroke log override: deleted text] ~~and if I ever have to read it again, I will hit him and then myself with a crowbar.~~ [/log]

\--

Andor [0233]: Are you still in the droid bay?

Erso [0236]: y

Erso [0236]: k says he is not here

Andor [0237]: Very funny. Tell him to stop blocking me on his comm.

Erso [0238]: cant he’s not here

Erso [0239]: but will tell him as soon as he is here

Andor [0240]: Right. And when might that be?

Erso [0241]: soon as he knows you won’t yell at him

Erso [0243]: “when he is sufficiently calm to comprehend the rationale behind my actions rather than the standard organic emotional response” or whatever

Andor [0245]: I am not going to yell at anyone.

Andor [0246]: Next time just ask for my help. I could have put that report in with my own files and Command would have read it.

Erso [0248]: think that’s the point

Andor [0249]: What?

Erso [0249]: they would have read it if it came from you

Andor [0255]: Are you both in bay 3?

Erso [0256]: y

Andor [0258]: I’ll be there in 5 minutes.

Erso [0300]: have you read the report?

Andor [0301]: I’ll be there in 15 minutes.

Erso [0302]: good

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [Antar Atrocity](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Antar_Atrocity) happened in 18BBY, and was the beginning of the Empire’s [western reaches pacification campaign](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Western_Reaches_pacification_operations), wherein the Empire ‘cleaned up’ the remaining pockets of Separatist sympathizers and punished planets who had joined the Confederation, such as Antar. I headcanon that many of the survivors of Antar might well blame the Senators of the time for completely failing to do anything at all to stop this blatantly evil, brutal event – and also for things like the [Commission for the Preservation of the New Order](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Commission_for_the_Preservation_of_the_New_Order), who worked very hard to rewrite the narrative of that particularly unflattering moment in Imperial history. 
> 
> Kay’s report was based largely on my own personal opinions, although the title and a few comments are references to [ No More Task Force Rogue Ones](https://angrystaffofficer.com/2017/02/27/no-more-task-force-rogue-ones-a-tactical-analysis-of-the-raid-on-scarif/), an actual article written by a [US Army officer](https://twitter.com/pptsapper). I would note that there is only one line in this article with which I disagree: “They went to war with the droid they had, not the droid they wanted.” I disagree largely because a) a ‘staff officer droid’ as the author claims is just as valuable as a droid with guns for arms or whatever, at least so far as infiltration ops are concerned, and b) of course I did.
> 
> And yes, I know Yvette Sanduni and Lorga the Clanless are OCs from [ a different alternate universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959959/chapters/27043473), but I like to think that they would have found their way to the Rebellion even without the events of that fic. (also “crate of canned precooked meat” = “crate of Spam,” because I cannot resist a stealth pun even if it’s enormously stupid.)


	6. every girl crazy 'bout a sharp-dressed man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to shortages, Rebel Supply sets up a Repair shop. It goes well. 
> 
> Well, it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post on tumblr](http://naniiebimworks.tumblr.com/post/168746236458/i-keep-thinking-theres-some-sort-of-rebel-thift). I had some headcanons about this already, but someone forwarded this to me and I decided to write it. Short, goofy, unbeta'd.

From: Tyron-Hu Makinan, Master of Supply

To: All Hands [Supply Division]

Subj: New Shop

 

All,

In light of the recent supply shortages, in particular in apparel, Supply is taking the initiative to conserve our available clothing and materials. We can no longer afford to issue new clothing every time someone pops a seam or gets too much mud on their boots. As such, effective immediately, we are setting up a new Repairs sub-division, headed by Quartermaster Second-Class Sanduni. Alliance Supply members will be assigned to this shop on a semi-permanent basis, until we can assess the demand for services. Threads, cloth patches, fabric glues, and whatever hardware needed to facilitate clothing repairs will be made available in space 11-834-12-071.

Respectfully,

Makinan, Master of Supply

 

\--

 

Sugarbaker [1017]: Excuse me, ma’am, I have a question if you have a moment?

Sanduni [1018]: Sure thing! What’s up? Is it that wonky sewing machine again?

Sugarbaker [1018]: No that machine is still broken, it’s something else.

Sugarbaker [1019]: I’m taking shift in the Repairs shop and we have a ~~weird Human~~    ~~strange custo~~   difficult case.

Sanduni [1020]: Has it been really busy? And what’s the difficulty?

Sugarbaker [1022]: Very busy, but this problem has been ~~crazy~~    ~~very confus~~ unique.

Sugarbaker [1024]: A Human named Solo came in with a shirt that was badly stained. Very badly. ~~What the hells has he been~~

Sanduni [1025]: Is it natural fiber? Have you tried the Ademi Solvent? That works wonders on natural fiber cloth!

Sugarbaker [1026]: Yes, ma’am, we have. It did not work, but that’s not the real problem.

Sanduni [1027]: No?

Sugarbaker [1028]: Mr Solo has been here while we try to clean the shirt, and we offered him a blanket but he said he was not cold at all even though Humans have no fur at all.

Sugarbaker [unsent]: ~~There is a lot of Human on display here~~

Sanduni [1029]: Is he behaving inappropriately? Do you need an officer to come down there? I can have the Supply Master there in 5 minutes.

Sugarbaker [1029]: no no!

Sugarbaker [1030]: It’s fine ma’am the problem is just that Princess Leia came down to give us an old dress for scrap. ~~It was stained the same way, so we’re all wondering what they’ve been up t~~

Sanduni [1030]: oh dear

Sugarbaker [1031]: We can’t give him back his shirt in this condition ma’am but I think the ~~shirtlessne~~ lack of decorum is really upsetting the Princess and he is ~~flexing at her~~ being stubborn about it.

Sanduni [1032]: I will bring a spare shirt down to lend him for awhile, until his is fixed. Be there in 3 min.

Sugarbaker [1033]: Thank you, ma’am. ~~Please hurry~~

 

\--

 

From: M J Shively

To: J Sugarbaker

Subj: LUKE SKYWALKER!

I know you were super tired today and couldn’t stick another half shift but OH MY FORCE you missed THE Luke Skywalker coming in to get his flight suit stitched up and he was exactly as cute up close as everyone says!! I’m so sorry you missed him! He was also amazing and sweet and he chatted with Bouvier while he was sewing up the suit and his little astromech droid said that he got the rip while practicing with his lightsaber! An actual lightsaber, he made it glow for us when we asked and it was beautiful! Blue as the sky over Naboo in spring, and oh it made me miss home so much but then he saw poor Sharlynia. She was still all red-eyed because Hayden broke off their engagement because he thinks the war will kill him, you know. And she tried to sort of hide when she saw him because she was all snotty and terrible looking (silly! Like anyone is going to blame her, right? I mean, poor girl is suffering) but Master Skywalker talked to her for a really long time, even after Bouvier finished his suit (and added a few nifty pockets with some of that spare hemp fabric, so if you’re looking for that later, that’s where it went). Anyway when he left Sharlynia was much happier and we were all just so sorry to see him go but he promised to say hi to us all if we see him in the mess! So wonderful!

 

\--

 

Bouvier [1314]: Fraz honey, have you seen the scrim-back tape?

Dobber [1315]: crate on the left in closet 2

Bouvier [1328]: found it thanks you are lifesaver

Dobber [1329]: everything ok?

Bouvier [1330]: sure sure just had a couple tough customers

Dobber [1331]: trouble? Sanduni is pretty good about sorting people out

Dobber [1331]: got that scary girlfriend

Bouvier [1332]: no it’s ok just had a couple spooks go through and they were a mess

Bouvier [1332]: human fem’s clothes were all slashed up and burned

Bouvier [1333]: don’t know why she didn’t just go to Requisitions and get new kit

Bouvier [1334]: human male had a rip in his parka

Bouvier [1334]: that’s what the tape was for – backing before we sewed it

Bouvier [1335]: he wanted the reinforcement

Bouvier [1335]: he was very intense about it

Dobber [1335]: oh snap I know who you mean!!

Dobber [1336]: one short, one tall, both lightweights, dark head fur, tall one had face fur and short one had knives?

Bouvier [1337]: humans have hair, Fraz, not head fur but yes that sounds right

Dobber [1338]: the short one came in all ripped up and covered in blood last week and the tall one was really touchy about it

Bouvier [1338]: really? she was all messed up then too?

Dobber [1338]: oh yes it was terrifying, we kept asking if they just wanted new clothes but the short one said it was a waste and the tall one didn’t speak, just watched every time we touched the short one

Dobber [1338]: Julie thinks they were a mated pair because humans do that all the time, right?

Bouvier [1339]: lots of people do that, Fraz

Bouvier [1339]: but my shift all thought that too, except the ~~male~~ tall one was scary about his jacket

Bouvier [1341]: I had to stitch by hand because the machine was broken again, and he watched me like he thought I was going to put blood-ants in the seams if he looked away

Bouvier [1341]: best stitch job I ever did

Dobber [1342]: what do spooks get up to that gets them all messy like that?

Dobber [1343]: always figured it was dressing up like rich imps and going to fancy balls

Bouvier [1344]: honey no one does anything important at fancy balls, it’s just rich food and boring music and [PROFANITY FILTER] bragging about how rich they are

Dobber [1345]: too bad

Dobber [1345]: did the short one get all fixed up or did you just send them down to Requisitions?

Bouvier [1346]: fixed the trousers and shirt, but her jacket was trashed

Bouvier [1347]: at least she was reasonable about it

Dobber [1347]: the tall one really got to you, didn’t they?

Bouvier [1348]: he stared at me the whole time, Fraz!!

Bouvier [1349]: it was more stressful than that time the wookie needed a new buckle for his bandoleer and we went through every buckle we could scrounge until he found one the right size

Dobber [1350]: humans aren’t scary like wookies

Bouvier [1350]: this one was

 

\--

 

From: Sanduni

To: Lorga

Subj: RE: Rumor

Yes, the Guardians came through the Repair shop, and I was actually just down there trying to get the stubborn old sewing machine to work, remember I told you how it keeps starting up and then getting too hot and breaking down for hours until randomly it starts again? I couldn’t figure out how to fix it either. Anyway the Guardians came in, and the blind gentleman was really kind and funny, and the big one made me think of you except he wasn’t as hairy! (I’m kidding, I promise, you know I love your beautiful fur.)

So the Guardians came in and Master Chirrut (the blind one) made a really funny joke about how we were organizing the thread. I can’t explain the joke, it sounds kind of stupid when I say it, but it was really funny, I swear. And then he told us about this shop on Jedha that had all kinds of fabrics that he would go to sometimes and the owner would let him touch everything because it was all so different and interesting and he would guess what the fabrics were and then guess what color they were and he said he was ALWAYS right but Master Baze made that noise Humans make that sounds a little like a sneeze and a growl all together and Master Chirrut laughed so I think it was a joke.

And then Master Chirrut talked about the lady who owned the shop and how she was gone to join the Force and how it made him sad to think of that but he was always grateful that she had lived and let him touch all those lovely fabrics, and my eyes were tearing up. I know, that isn’t unusual, I am a big crypuppy. But Julie Sugarbaker teared up too, and I didn’t even know this but apparently her sister just died in combat a few days ago, but she’s never said a word or even looked sad! It was terrible, but also kind of nice because she cried for a bit and Master Baze stood in front of the door so no one came in and we all hugged her. And when she was done, she thanked Master Imwe and he pretended not to know what she meant and said he was just there for the rip in his robe. But it was the tiniest little tear and between you and me, I think he might have torn it himself to have an excuse.

So that was all very emotional and lovely. But you haven’t told me how your mission went! Are you onboard Home I for awhile? Can we meet for dinner tonight? Did you get the new socks I made you? Do they fit okay? How was your day?

Love

Yvette

 

\--

 

From: Lorga

To: Sanduni

Subj: RE: Rumors

 

Thanks, was just curious. Yeah, back for a few days at least. Maybe longer. Hope so. And it’s “crying puppy,” Yvette. Not “crypuppy.” Where did you even get that? Is this another Human thing you picked up?

Thanks for the socks. [keystroke log: deleted text] ~~I love them and the little hearts you sewed are cu~~ [/log] They fit really well.

Dinner tonight, definitely. I’ll come get you.

 

\--

 

Rook [1813]: I think I’m going to get demoted

Rook [1815]: or sent to the bilge tanks forever and never allowed to fly again

Erso [1815]: ?

Rook [1817]: I made a big mess and it was terrible

Erso [1817]: hurt?

Erso [1817]: where are you?

Rook [1819]: I spilled a whole can of engine grease all over Ackbar

Rook [1819]: no I am fine

Erso [1820]: ackbar? you spilled on the admiral?

Rook [1821]: yes and it was terrible and I offered to take his coat to the repair shop but he said he would go straight there with me

Rook [1823]: he kept calling me Pilot Rook and slapping me on the back

Rook [1824]: is that how mon cala show aggression? formal titles and slaps?

Erso [1825]: asking cassian

Erso [1825]: he laughed so no

Rook [1826]: are you laughing?

Erso [1826]: n

Erso [1826]: cassian says ackbar didn’t file a report on you

Rook [1827]: yet

Erso [1827]: he tell you off? call you clumsy or a dryskin?

Rook [1828]: no!

Rook [1829]: he was really nice about it and the QM people said they could clean the stain

Rook [1830]: 1 of them said solo gave them lots of practice

Erso [1840]: we checked. you are not going to get in trouble. ackbar thinks it was funny

Erso [1841]: he said you tried so hard not to spill on him you almost threw yourself over the railing

Rook [1841]: YOU ASKED HIM?

Erso [1841]: n

Erso [1842]: calm down cassian asked some people and I checked the discipline logs

Rook [1844]: ~~did you have permission to do th~~ you sure I’m not busted forever?

Erso [1844]: y

Erso [1845]: QM is pretty happy with you for some reason?

Rook [1847]: oh I fixed 1 of the broken sewing machines

Rook [1849]: QM Dobber was really happy about it and offered to make me some snack foods from her homeworld

Rook [1849]: she sort of insisted. kind of had to run away

Erso [1850]: now i’m laughing at you

Rook [1852]: well, I had to do something with my hands while they scrubbed the ADMIRAL’S JACKET which I covered in OIL

Erso [1852]: so you picked up new girlfriend

Rook [1852]: no

Rook [1853]: stop grinning

Rook [1855]: I know you’re still grinning stop it

Rook [1857]: it was a stressful day ok?

 

\--

 

Andor [1910]: Why do I have to run a background check on Imtep Dobber?

Rook [1912]: you don’t

Rook [1913]: there is nothing to look up

Rook [1916]: I know you have a bad track record on this but you should definitely not listen to Jyn right now

Rook [1918]: she is terrible and the QM was not flirting with me

Rook [1919]: you’re doing it aren’t you?

Cassian [1920]: I’ll send the case file and analysis to your account tomorrow, Pilot Rook.

Rook [1920]: very funny

Rook [1921]: you are both terrible

 

\--

 

Shively [0502]: oh my force SOLO just came in

Sugarbaker [0503]: Good, he was supposed to return the shirt we lent him now that we’ve cleaned his

Sugarbaker [0504]: Was he satisfied with our repairs?

Shively [0505]: yes his shirt is nice and clean and we told him we aren’t a cleaning service like Sanduni said

Sugarbaker [0506]: I’m sensing a “but” in here

Shively [0507]: the shirt we lent him is HORRIBLE

Sugarbaker [0506]: What’s wrong with it? It’s a little old but it didn’t have any holes and it’s a nice neutral color. This is no time to be stuck up about fashion.

Shively [0509]: no no I mean it was covered in something horrible and smelly

Sugarbaker [0510]: Like the stuff that was on his own shirt?

Shively [0511]: WORSE

Shively [0512]: Andy gagged. Andy never gags

Shively [0513]: we had to clear out the shop and have command vent the air into space and fill it with fresh air and we burned the shirt

Shively [0514]: so anyway just wanted to let you know don’t go to the shop there’s no air in there right now

Sugarbaker [0519]: I better tell QM Sanduni.

 

\--

 

From: Her Worshipful Majesty the Ice Princess

To: Han Solo, Acquirer of Goods and Hero of the Kriffing Galaxy

Subj: Appropriate Use of Alliance Facilities

I’ve informed Supply Master Makinon that you are no longer authorized to “borrow” any materials from our stores, unless you leave something of equal or greater value as collateral. And no, your “good word” does not count. The poor quartermasters can still smell the stench of whatever you got on that shirt in that shop, even after a full atmospheric recycle. You do, however, have my personal permission to visit the industrial decon chambers. If you can’t even wash yourself, the professionals will be more than happy to help.

 

With Kindest Regards,

The Office of Leia Organa

Commander, Alliance to Restore the Republic

Home I

 


End file.
